El encuentro
by Jessica C. Black
Summary: Últimamente sus encuentros no eran lo que puede definirse gratificante. Sino que todo lo contrario. Primero se conformaban con discutir y luego marcharse. Pero... ¿Este último encuentro será el comienzo de algo extraño para ambos? Lemmon! Malfoy/Zabini


Bienvenidas/os! Aquí publico una historia que escribí para hacer molestar a una amiga. Aclaro que no me gusta la pareja, pero estaba viendo un anime yaoi y se me ocurrió juntar a este dúo. Espero que les guste, es algo bobo. No se mucho escribir lemmons…

* * *

El vidrio se estaba nublando. No podía contener su agitada respiración. El cálido aliento empañaba el vidrio a pesar de que afuera helaba. Rebeldes mechones de su cabello le cubrían el rostro. Sus mejillas ruborizadas eran algo de lo que se avergonzaba. Jamás se había encontrado en una situación tan extraña. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se derretiría.

Todo había comenzado como un inadvertido encuentro. Habían comenzado a charlar bien, a pesar de su mal humor al tenerlo cerca. Pero luego, algo inevitable en los últimos años, comenzaron a discutir como siempre hacían. Aunque de las palabras afiladas comenzaron a utilizar sus manos. Más bien él se abalanzó sobre su persona y no pudo evitar llegar hasta el punto en el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

Había perdido toda su ropa en el enfrentamiento con manos. No se había dado cuenta hasta que los movimientos bruscos y los golpes cesaron para convertirse en leves caricias. Intentó resistirse pero él estaba demostrando ser más fuerte. Se sentía desfallecer con el roce de las masculinas manos sobre su pálida piel desnuda.

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas del ventanal tratando de que sus piernas no le fallasen. Lo tenía a sus espaldas, con su asquerosa pero a la vez sensual lengua recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Parecía que quería que fuera de él y sólo él. Estaba dejando pequeñas marcas en los lugares más insólitos de su cuerpo y lo repugnante era que ambos lo disfrutaban.

Aquel encuentro que había sido eso, sólo un entrecruzamiento de dos personas, se había convertido en un sucio pero deleitoso acto sexual. Algo que ninguno pensaba detener hasta que degustasen del placer más enloquecedor que jamás habían tenido en su corta vida.

Sintió su lengua saborear su zona inferior y sintió que explotaría. Jamás había sentido aquello al estar con otra persona. El cuerpo que estaba por poseer el suyo estaba hecho para provocarle miles de sentimientos jamás experimentados con nadie. Él, a pesar de la relación que tenían, era la persona con la que deseaba compartir su cama por el resto de la vida.

Pero sabían que aquello no duraría más de una noche. Cuando su miembro estuvo dentro suyo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de gran goce. Sonido que fue callado por su encantadora boca que además de saber muchos insultos sabía besar cómo nadie más.

Comenzaron los movimientos acelerados que revelaban cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pequeños sonidos escapaban de sus bocas cuando no estaban unidas, besándose. Las caricias se habían vuelto más solicitadas al igual que los besos. Se habían dado cuenta que aquello no re volvería a repetir y debían disfrutarlo al máximo.

De pronto todo se volvió más apresurado. Ambos estaban por cumplir lo que en un principio jamás se habían imaginado. No podían esperar más. El ambiente se había vuelto más cálido, la temperatura había aumentado tanto que ambos sudaban. Sus cuerpos se exigían a cada momento más y más. Si continuaban así no podrían seguir conteniéndose ninguno de los dos.

-Juntos…

La suplica conmocionó al muchacho. Se fundieron en un beso tan profundo que sus lenguas se amaban como lo estaban haciendo ellos. Ambos lograron llegar al placer juntos como había sido acordado. Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más pausados mientras que se dejaba caer en sus brazos. A pesar de que no aceptaba a su compañero lo había disfrutado demasiado.

-Gracias, _Blaise_…

Sintió como los besos del moreno llenaban su rostro, su cabello y lentamente bajaban por su cuerpo. Él aún deseaba más y no pensaba resistirse. Se dejó manipular por las magnificas manos. Su rubor no lo había abandonado y odiaba tener el cabello tan corto como para no poder ocultar su rostro en él. Pero agradecía ser la clase de chico que le atraía a Zabini. Ya que si no hubiese sido rubio, pálido y de ojos color mercurio jamás hubiese disfrutado de hacer aquello.

-No hay de que, _Draco_. Te ves hermoso…

Con aquella frase, desprendida de su sensual boca, con una gurutal y excitada voz, comenzó nuevamente a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua. El moreno pensaba disfrutar un rato más del bello cuerpo de su _amigo._Aquello era mucho mejor que sus sueños húmedos en los que cierto rubio aparecía constantemente…

* * *

Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen reviews! Acepto criticas y recomendaciones... Bye!


End file.
